Alpha fetoprotein (AFP) determinations were performed on maternal sera obtained from 36 pregnancies which produced offspring having neural tube defects. AFP serum concentrations in mothers who gave birth to offspring with neural tube defects were compared with normal control pregnancies. Preliminary analysis suggests that maternal AFP determinations during pregnancy may be of predictive value establishing this diagnosis antenatally.